


Take My Seat.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [8]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers Yoongi & Woozi & JB, Crying, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous JB & Suga, Hurt/Comfort, Idol JB, Idol Suga, Im Jaebum | JB & Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Im Jaebum | JB & Lee Jihoon | Woozi Are Related, JB and Suga are Woozi Brothers, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, M/M, Missed Birthday, Non Famous Jihoon, Non Famous Seungcheol, One Hundred Ways, Sad, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Take my seat."





	Take My Seat.

**8\. “Take my seat.”**

* * *

“Hey, are you okay?”

Jihoon quickly wiped away his tears harshly and keeping his back at the stranger. He couldn't believe he was pathetic enough to break down on public transport over something so stupid.

“Hey, hey. Don't rub your eyes so hard, you'll hurt yourself like that.” The stranger ordered pulling Jihoon's hand down like it was nothing despite his attempt to keep them up.

The stranger looked kind, with a bright smile on his handsome face. Jihoon scanned his face looking for any signs of pity but all he found was concern and sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't need to tell you anything. Beside I don't even know you." Jihoon hissed turning away but the stranger was quicker. Suddenly Jihoon found himself pressed into the stranger's warm embrace and hands rubbing themselves into the center of his back.

"You don't know me that's true but you can. My names Choi Seungcheol."

Jihoon felt the tears bubble back up as the warm embrace reached into his core, "L-lee Jihoon."

"Okay Jihoon. Take my seat." Seungcheol said as he placed Jihoon into his seat. Jihoon released a shaky breath as Seungcheol crouched down to look at him brushing his pastel hair back.

"Now tell me what happened and don't say it's nothing." Something in Seungcheol's voice made Jihoon spill his guts.

"M-my brothers are idols so they're busy alot but they promised to make time for my birthday tomorrow. However they both called me to tell that they won't be here instead their starting comebacks early instead. I know they work hard and everything but I just wanted them here for my 18th birthday. I sound so selfish." Jihoon whispered.

Seungcheol hummed he grabbed Jihoon's face holding it in his big hands that covered particularly all of the smaller boy's face. "Oh Jihoon. You're not selfish. Hell turning 18 is a big moment there's nothing wrong for wanting your brothers to spend it with you."

"It's okay. I'm used to it having idols for brothers."

"Well since your brothers can't make it how about I take you out for your birthday."

"Huh?"

"Me. You. For your birthday, we can do anything you want."

"You don't have-"

"I want too and I will. No one deserves to be sad on they're birthday especially someone as cute as you."

Jihoon could only nod at Seungcheol words as a blush covered his cheeks.


End file.
